los deseos de emmet
by viivii alice
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Emmet decidiera cumplir lo deseos de su familia?... pero, y si no lo hiciera de la manera correcta? ... Jasper estrella pop, Carlisle en le amazonas, Esme en la playa, Alice en milan y ¿donde estan edward y bella? al/ja ro/ em carl/ esm be/ed


Los deseos de emmet

Emmet pov

Me encontraba con mis hermanas acompañándolas cuando vi una librería decidí entrar mi alma de explorador me lo decía tenía que entrar y ver que había en ese momento Alice dijo

Emmet en una librería siempre van a ver libros

Pero yo quiero ir a ver

mm… bueno si quieres ve mientras que yo voy con bella y rose a comprar algunas cosas-no entiendo porque tanto drama solo quiero ver pero como siempre son unos amargados pero bueno de todas formas voy a mirar

En cuanto entre una señora muy muy viejita estaba detrás del escritorio ere bastante chistosa se parecía a mama Noel comencé a mirar entre los estantes pero no había nada interesante cuando de pronto lo vi era lo quería encontrar¡ un libro! Pero no cualquier libro era el libro más genial que había encontrado bueno teniendo en cuenta que casi no leo bueno tome el libro y me dirigí a la caja cuando llegue todavía estaba mama Noel

Dígame joven que necesita- ahí pero que viejita más simpática solo por eso le voy a regalar mi mejor sonrisa con hoyuelo y todo

Que vale este libro hermosa dama-y sonreí

15 dólares

Tenga y muchas gracias

Cuando iba saliendo me encontré con los demás y todos iban cargados de bolsas .cuando llegamos a casa me fui a la habitación a guardar mi preciado libro aunque no sé cuando lo valla a ver

Estábamos abajo cuando Edward se fue con bella a casar y yo sabía que era mi momento de actuar era ahora o después cuando Edward se fuera no había más oportunidad

Decidí que primero iría a preguntarle a jasper, me lo encontré jugando Xbox.

Jasper!- dije emocionado por haberlo encontrado

Si emmet ¿qué quieres?-pregunto mientras paraba de jugar

Nada …bueno si mm… ¿ a ti que te gustaría?

Como así no entiendo puedes explicarte

Pues si que desearías ?¿ Que te gustaría?

En ese momento jasper decidió hacerle una roma a emmet pues me gustaría estar rodeado de gente… ser una estrella pop decía con sarcasmo que emmet no logro notar

Bueno – dijo emmet y se fue a continuar con su trabajo

Se fue a buscar a esme y la encontró en el jardín arreglando las flores

Hola esme!-dijo emmet

Hola ohm que necesitas hijo?

Sabes Mama en este momento me pregunto cómo hijo que deseo le gustaría a mi madre… así que cual es tu deseo?

Cariño sabes que todo lo que he deseado lo tengo en este momento

Mama ! es enserio

Bueno bueno-dijo esme y en ese momento esme vio que era tan oscura su vida sin nada de sol

Sería lindo poder estar un poco en el sol

Bueno!... nos vemos después dijo esme y se fue en busca de Carlisle

Cuando entre al estudio Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro

Pasa emmet-dijo Carlisle dejando a un lado el libro

Cuál sería la mayor aventura que te gustaría vivir?

Poder curar enfermedades... Poder vivir como una expedición botánica

A claro uhm adiós

Iba saliendo del estudio cuando me encontré a Alice

Sabía que ibas a ir a buscar así que... que necesitas?

Que te gustaría tener

Uhm no se... conocer grandes diseñadores...Hmmm se modelo… no soy muy bajita para eso... Hmmm ser diseñadora

E e adiós – Alice es extraña… nota mental no preguntarle cosas a Alice

A rose no hay necesidad de preguntarle .. rose siempre a querido un hijo

Así que comencé con mi tarea tome una hoja y un lápiz para empezar

Lista de deseos

1) estrella pop (jasper)

2) vivir en el sol (esme)

3) creador de curas de enfermedades y expedición (Carlisle)

4) diseñadora de modas (Alice)

5) ser madre (rose)

Ahora solo tenia que esperar a bella y Edward

Cuando le pregunte a bella me dijo que sería feliz escribiendo y tener un mini Eddy y Eddy le dijo que le gustaba el piano y bella pero como ya la tiene para que así que ahí se completo la lista

Aii no me falta los míos ¡!

Mmm ya se el futbol americano es lo mío cuando estaba por salir me encontré con Edward

Emmet por estas pensando en esas cosas –

Que yo no estoy pensando en nada –

Si ahora me estas bloqueando que te traes entre manos –

Yo nada y deja de ser chismoso vete a controlar a bella déjame en paz - y con eso Salí corriendo hacia el bosque pero cuando llegue allí me di cuenta de que no había traído mi libro

Tuve que devolverme estaba por entrar cuando vi a bella

Bella - le dije

Que pasa emmet

Es necesita que me hagas un favor –

Que necesitas-

Es que deje un libro en el segundo cajón del closet debajo de las medias de Bob esponja

Es chiquito y tiene la letra dorado en griego Όλα τα όνειρά σας θα γίνουν πραγματικότητα

(todos tus deseos se harán realidad)-

Ok ya vengo-

Luego Llego me entrego el libro y ahora si me fui me aleje un poco de casa comencé con el ritual primero los diría e voz alta mientras los pensaba sentí que alguien me observaba pero no había nadie que extraño al fi8nal decía que debía pensar bien lo que quería pedir comencé a pensar en todo lo que me habían dicho pero era muy confuso en ese momento me maree demasiado todo daba vueltas y caí al piso pero en medio de todo eso vi que alguien se acercaba una niña con un vestido rojo y me desmaye


End file.
